kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddie Mercury/History
Early Life Mercury was born Farrokh Bulsara in Stone Town in the British protectorate of Zanzibar (present day Tanzania) on 5 September 1946. His parents, Bomi (1908–2003) and Jer (1922–2016) Bulsara were Parsis from the Gujarat region of the then-province of the Bombay Presidency in British India. They had moved to Zanzibar so that Bomi could continue his job as a cashier at the British Colonial Office. As Parsis, the Bulsara family practised the Zoroastrian religion. Mercury had a younger sister, Kashmira Bulsara, now based in Nottingham, who took her husband's surname after marrying Roger Cooke. He was born with four supernumerary incisors, to which he attributed his enhanced vocal range. As Zanzibar was a British protectorate until 1963, Mercury was born a British citizen. He remained so throughout his life. Mercury spent most of his childhood in India where he began taking piano lessons at the age of seven while living with relatives. In 1954, at the age of eight, Mercury was sent to study at St. Peter's School, a British-style boarding school for boys, in Panchgani near Bombay. At the age of 12, he formed a school band, the Hectics, and covered rock and roll artists such as Cliff Richard and Little Richard. One of Mercury's former bandmates from the Hectics has said "the only music he listened to, and played, was Western pop music." A friend from the time recalls that he had "an uncanny ability to listen to the radio and replay what he heard on piano" It was also at St. Peter's where he began to call himself "Freddie". He also attended St. Mary's School, Mumbai. In February 1963 he moved back to Zanzibar where he joined his parents at their flat. In 1964, Mercury and his family fled from Zanzibar to escape the violence of the revolution for independence, in which thousands of ethnic Arabs and Indians were killed. They moved into a small house at 22 Gladstone Avenue, Feltham, Middlesex, England. After first studying art at Isleworth Polytechnic in West London, Mercury studied graphic art and design at Ealing Art College, graduating with a diploma in 1969. He later used these skills to design heraldic arms for his band Queen. Before T-Series Following graduation, Mercury joined a series of bands and sold second-hand clothes in Kensington Market in London with girlfriend Mary Austin. He also held a job as a baggage handler at Heathrow Airport. Friends from the time remember him as a quiet and shy young man with a great interest in music. In 1969 he joined the Liverpool-based band Ibex, later renamed Wreckage. He lived briefly in a flat above a Liverpool pub, The Dovedale Towers When this band failed to take off, he joined another called Sour Milk Sea, but by early 1970 this group had broken up as well. T-Series and Queen Mercury, who had lived in London for some time now, decided to start an underground band with Roger Taylor, Brian May, and John Deacon. They later moved to Dar es Salaam, and named this band as 'Queen' . After T-Series spies watched his performances, T-Series approached Queen. They would become a property of T-Series, being renamed to 'Division AB', ''although they would still commonly be known as Queen. Mercury's contract with T-Series stated that the songs he would perform with Queen weren't to be written by him until 2030 - a distant year for that time. Mercury still agreed to this, performing various T-Series songs such as 'Fuck Gandhi'. Mercury's first tour was in his birth country of Tanzania, going from Dodoma to Dar es Salaam and Zanzibar. Later on, he would go to the UK again, where he would through Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Mercury's performances were met with highly positive results, mostly about his incredibly gifted voice for singing. Mercury would later help for World Peace in his Budapest tour, as it was a first time a Western-based band would visit an Eastern-based band. (T-Series was aligned with the Western World regardless of ideology). Mercury would also tour through India during Indira Gandhi's Emergency, however, Indira Gandhi would attempt to imprison him, as T-Series was banned during this time. However, he quickly escaped through a private helicopter. During the 2000s, after touring through 30 countries in his career so far, he decided to have a break along with his fellow Queen bandmates. Politics Mercury would later go on to join the political scene in Tanzania, being elected as the mayor of Dar es Salaam in 2006. Mercury would become a highly influential politician in just his first months of entering the scene - as his reformist ideologies and already known fame made him a spoken-about figure in the Tanzanian political scene. Later on, Mercury would join through the hierarchy of the CPT (Communist Party of Tanzania) to eventually become the candidate for the 2015 Tanzanian general elections. Mercury would win these elections, and become the persident of Tanzania. Ever since, Mercury has won every election. He has implemented various pro-communist reforms, and has sided his country in the Human side (regarding the Great Cold War). Mercury is known to align his country with India, leading to critics calling him an 'Indian puppet.' However, Mercury seems to be independent from India, as there have been various short diplomatic conflicts between the 2 countries. However, Tanzania and India still hold a great relation. In the 2020s, Tanzania became a major HEF country and became one of its executives, as the leader of the African division of the organization. Mercury, who was still leader during this time, successfully had a very high approval rate. In 2032, Mercury along with the aid of Narendra Modi successfully became an immortal human via a new immortality serum that India and Venezuela had been developing. This along with his immense power via his Stand ability eventually made him join the Avengers Initiative in the 2040s. Return of Queen In 2068, Mercury announced that he would take a short break from politics to restart his music passion with T-Series division AB, also known as Queen. Mercury put his former Secretary of the Interior, Reigen Arataka as the president of Tanzania for a few years. Arataka's socialist and pro-Mercury reforms allowed him to become popular between the population, although his initial approval rate of 64% wasn't as big as Mercury's 73%. Vennaskond Tour In the same year, just months after Mercury started his hiatus, Vennaskond announced that they were gonna have a tour in Tanzania as a musical organization and not a political one. Mercury told Arataka in a phone call that he should let them enter, believing that Vennaskond wasn't lying about their claims. However, as soon as Vennaskond arrived, Tanzania was met with protests, and Mercury's concerts were usually interrupted by anti-Egoist protesters. Mercury got rid of his concert schedule and decided to go back to politics, until Tonu Trubetsky, the leader of Vennaskond, sent him a phone call, asking for a 'competition' between the two bands. Mercury agreed, believing that this was a mere musical competition rather than political. In 3 September of 2068, Trubetsky and his band members met with Mercury and Queen, alongside Reigen Arataka. Before Mercury could greet him, Vennaskond's leader, Tonu Trubetsky, released a huge offensive into the band - making all of them pass out. In just 3 days, Vennaskond took over Tanzania. Mercury, Arataka and Queen were taken into a private hospital out of Vennaskond's reach. After a few days of medical attention with highly advanced medicine from India and Venezuela which was smuggled into Mercury's East Zanzibar hospital, Mercury got out of the hospital accompanied by Brian May, a member of Queen. John Deacon, Roger Taylor and Reigen Arataka remained at the hospital. Mercuryist coup d'etat ''Main article: Tanzania crisis, 2068 The hospital, located in East Zanzibar, served a strategic purpose for Mercury - to establish a base of operations for his upcoming coup d'etat. After he and recruits received dozens of weapons from Narendra Modi, who wouldn't intervene due to fear of being attacked by the egoists. Mercury launched his attack in September 23 of 2068, and in just 2 days, he had taken over the island of Zanzibar. After just 1 month of fighting the unprepared egoist forces with aid from Narendra Modi and King Julien, Mercury reached the city of Dodoma, where Vennaskond's newly constructed headquarters had been built. Mercury had a long battle with Tonu Trubetsky, the leader of Vennaskond (The other members of Vennaskond had escaped to Stirneropolis before their battle began), and when their battle reached the Dodoma Metro, Trubetsky was almost killed by an incoming train which hit him after Mercury used Under Pressure to throw him in front of it. In reality, Trubetsky remained alive and escaped to Stirneropolis with the rest of his allies. Return to politics Following the Tanzania crisis incident, Mercury decided to become the president again, with Reigen Arataka as his vice-president. Mercury strengthened the country's border security and became highly paranoid of any other incident that could happen in the country. With aid of Narendra Modi, Mercury started a massive anti-crime and anti-egoist campaign in the country. World War III Category:Tanzania Category:Africa Category:Freddie Mercury Category:Avengers